


You May Now Kiss The Boi

by rasberrytears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberrytears/pseuds/rasberrytears
Summary: Virgil and Roman get married. It's dramatic. This fic has some kismesis vibes tbh.





	You May Now Kiss The Boi

"Oh my god we have to actually plan the wedding!" 

"Don't worry, my dark, dreary prince! I have tons of ideas!" 

___________

Virgil flips through a magazine. "What if we just do a drive thru wedding? Y'know, in Vegas?"   
Roman gasps, placing his hand on his head, imitating a faint. "And miss out on walking down the isle!?! I want to have the guests throw rose pedals at you!"   
"At me!?!"   
"Oh, yes, I'll have them aim for the face."   
Virgil climbs over to Roman, pushing him off the couch, while Roman giggles. 

__________

They were having the wedding at fucking Disney World. This was great, absolutely amazing, he just had to walk down that isle but oh my god so many people are going to be staring.   
"Hey, deep breath, kiddo." He smiled at Patton.   
Right. This is your day, don't let other people ruin this for you. He stepping through the door, and began walking down the isle. 

_______

"Virgil. You're a dork. A very pretty one, but also kind of evil sometimes. Whenever you help with my stories, they turn out amazing.... Aaand they make Patton cry.   
You give me a sense of reality, and then turn it into yet another fantasy that can sometimes be kinda worse. I hope you know that you're now stuck with me forever, and I'm going to bug you for the rest of our lives." 

"Roman... You're evil. I don't mean that lightly, either. You are truly, most certainly, very evil. Firstly, your favorite thing is angst, and making Patton cry is the most supervillainey goal to ever exist, even if it is just a story you wrote. I'm probably going to make your life hell, it's too late to escape me now. I will wake you up to Metallica until the day you die." 

"O...Kay... Well, you may now kiss." Roman dips Virgil, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

_______

The first slice of cake is cut, and almost immediately shoved into Roman's face.   
"Hey!"   
"That's what you're supposed to do, right?" Virgil smirks.   
Roman grabs part of the top tier of cake, and smashes it into Virgil's hair.   
Patton walks up, wheeling the cake away from them, "Alright, and now we're going to eat this, okay?"


End file.
